Halo: The Unknown Awaits
by Jin-Roh1733
Summary: First Fic,based off of the level 343 Guilty Spark,only its altered. Rated R for language and violence.R/R please.Chapter 4 is up.
1. Into The Haze

First Fic ever, tell me if it suck  
  
  
  
INTO THE HAZE  
  
"Twenty seconds till landing!!"The pilots voice boomed over the com. The drop ship sped towards the landing zone as the marines nervously chatted."Pentatrating the Covenant defenses won't be easy"Cortana said" I'm aware of that Cortana." The Master Chief replied. The ship started to  
  
descend to the landing zone as the marines ran into the steamy jungle. They all knelt down behind a boulder as the Master Chief explained the mission to them."Banderas and Trimboli will go around the left, Vasques and Duke will sneak around behind the facility, Anderson and Evans will go to the right, Addison and I will go straight. McCoy and McDowell will stand guard." He explained to them.  
  
As the Master Chief and Addison moved past the bushes up to the structure, they heard an Elite scream something in its own language, then they heard a roughly 5 shots from its plasma rifle. Addison fell dead; the hole in the side of his head began to pour blood. He heard the Elite say something along the lines of "Wart wart wart, rocsma douche!!"  
  
Not knowing what the alien had said, all he could do was pray that he had not warned the others of there presence. The master chief slid the silencer onto the barrel of his sniper rifle. He then laid flat, against a rock to his left, and a large tree to his right, making it nearly impossible to see him. He spotted a Jackal lazily yawning, it's energy shield not turned on.  
  
The Chief then got the Covenant in is cross hairs. He slowly squeezed the trigger, sending an unheard bullet in-between the aliens' eyes. Blood exploded from the back of its head as it fell to the ground with a slight clunking noise. A grunt saw the Jackal fall and ran to a gun turret. It climbed into it, and then searched for the gunman responsible for the Jackals demise. The master chief raised the rifle until the cross hairs were on the Grunts chest. He pulled the trigger. A second later, a very dead grunt slid out of the turret, blood covering the seat the grunts back was on a few seconds ago.  
  
The master chief then hooked the sniper to a hook on a waist belt, and drew a silenced machine pistol. He silently crept up the slope nearing the flat platform that was the entrance to the covenants weapons research facility. He leapt behind the gun turret that moments ago he shot at. He peeked over it, seeing the Elite that had wasted his partner. He slowly raised the gun at the beasts' center chest. He pulled the trigger and held it for a few seconds as silent shots burst into its chest as it jerked back then flew to the ground. Seconds later, a huge pool of purple blood formed around the dead creature.  
  
He looked around for any more covenant that might be there. He was shocked, as he would've expected them to have a greater security presence. He walked up to the door, wich ironically at the other side a jackal was about to open at the exact same moment. They pressed the open button at exactly the same second. The door opened, and they were both surprised to see the other. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then the jackal reached for his energy pistol, which he un-conveniently had in its holster. But the Chief was faster, and with a silent shot he logged a bullet into the Jackals forehead, causing blood to erupt from the back of it's head, which was no longer there. It shot a couple of times as it fell to the ground.  
  
The master chief stepped past it, making a slight splash as he stepped into the large puddle of blood t hat was now surrounding the jackals head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it???Please review. I will update the next chapter soon 


	2. Friendly Fire

Chapter 2: Friendly Fire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Master Chief crept down the hallway of the Covenant weapons facility, being careful not to make any noise that would get the attention of any Covenant patrols. He came to a hallway. He slammed his shoulder against its surface, he slowly peeked his head out from behind the wall. He saw a few dead Elites, some Jackals, and about a dozen grunts, lying in pools of their own blood. This made him wonder what the facility had in store for him.  
  
He walked down the hallway littered with dead Covenant and crates of Covenant weapons. As he came to another hallway, he heard the sound of boots stomping. He quickly hid behind a crate. He saw two shadows, and heard voices, although he couldn't tell if they were human or not. He moved his arm the rest his elbow on the chest, accidentally knocking over a plasma pistol. The shadows stepped out of the shadows, still not possible to tell if they were human or covenant due to the darkness, they opened fire. Machine gun fire lead the chief to believe they were human, but there was still the possibility that they were two elites who stole human weapons. As the figures emerged from the darkness, still firing, the chief was able to tell that they were human.  
  
" EVANS!!! TRIMBOLI!!! HOLD YOUR DAMN FIRE!!!" Exclaimed the chief, anger and relief in his voice. The marines realized that it was the Master Chief and stopped firing. "Shit, sorry 'bout that Chief, we thought you were a Covenant." Trimboli explained. "I'm okay, but next time, check who you're firing at. You could've easily killed me." The Master Chief scolded. "Sorry." Evans muttered as he changed clips in his machine gun and cocked it. "Hey, where's Addison?" Trimboli questioned the chief. " K.I.A", the chief responded."  
  
Hey Matt, weren't you supposed to be with Banderas?" Evans asked the marine next to him. The man then turned to Evans and replied, "Ummm, he kinda stepped on a trip wire, which pulled the pin to a stolen frag grenade." "Weren't you with Anderson?" Matthew asked the marine he's standing next to. "Me and Anderson split up when we came to a hallway with two doors, he could be alive, or k.i.a, he could be anywhere." The marine replied gloomily. "Well, we had better continue together, we'd have better chances of survival." The chief explained. All three of the marines headed for the main research factory, having no clue what they would find.  
  
Meanwhile, Victoria Vasquez and Adrian Duke were continuing their hazardous march around the facility. "This sucks. This jungle is hot as hell, and having layers of flak jackets and metal plating doesn't help!" Vasques exclaimed. "Hey, at least we don't have guard duty, McDowell and McCoy must be bored out of their minds." Duke explained to her. "Sucks to be them." She replied. She noticed Duke squint at something he was looking. Suddenly his eyes widened and he grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind a small boulder. "Ssshhhh!!!" He whispered to her in a low voice. "Look up there, up the slope, second tree next to the third gun turret to the left, third branch up." He pointed at that location. As she looked there, she saw an Elite in a tree with an unknown weapon, but they guessed it was a covenant sniper rifle. "Fuck, neither of us is armed with sniper rifles!" Vasques realized. "I have a rocket launcher, that has a scope." Duke replied. She looked at him, raising one brow and lowering the other. " What are you, retarded? Where there's one sniper, there's another! Not to mention all of the other troops who would see and hear the explosion, and the smoke line would give away our location! Moron!" She scolded. He looked at her with an annoyed look. "Do you HAVE to be a bitch about everything?" He asked her. "Okay, shut up and lets just kill the covenant bastard." She replied. "With?" He asked. She pondered for a few moments. "I think I might have a silencer. It will fit perfectly on my D3-5K." She responded. "And I know I have a scope somewhere in my equipment." She added as she checked the pouches on her waist. "Here we go!" She exclaimed victoriously with a smirk on her face. She slipped the silencer on the end of the barrel, and then attached the scope onto the scope mound on her D3- 5K machine gun. She rested her elbow on the rock as she levered her firearm until the cross hairs were on the snipers head. She squeezed the trigger, sending 17 unheard shots into the aliens' skull. Blue-ish purple blood erupted from its head as it fell backwards onto the jungle floor. They heard shouts in alien languages as a crowd of troops surrounded the dead Elite. Little did they know that this made them an easy target for a well- placed rocket shot.  
  
Duke smirked as he flung the weapon over his shoulder as he aimed right at the small crowd. "Sayonara suckers!" He said, smirking as he pulled the trigger, sending a rocket head-on into the crowd. They watched as blood and bodies - or what was left of them - went flying in all directions. The upper half of a jackal landed next to them, its red eyes still opened and its organs hanging out, blood pouring out of its mouth and the hole where its lower half would be.  
  
"Heh, heh heh heh, that was cool!" Vasques exclaimed "Mwa ha ha ha ha!"  
  
They headed up the slope and stepped onto the platform leading to a door, which lead into the facility. Little did they know that they wouldn't live to regret joining the marines, nor did they know that there was more then just Covenant in the facility.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, please review this chapter, I'm gonna work on the next one 


	3. The Flood

Chapter 3:The Flood  
  
  
  
  
  
The master chief and the two marines with him silently and stealthily crept through the halls of the weapons research facility. They came to a locked door. Mathew searched through his equipment until he found a decoder.  
  
He punched in the numbers that showed up on his decoder screen onto the main code computer on the door as he flung his belt fed MG-28 machine gun over his shoulder. The master chief raised his silenced machine gun at the door while Evans raised his shotgun, having decided to conserve the little machine gun ammo he had left.  
  
As the door flew open, a horribly mutilated elite fell the ground. One eye had been gouged out, its head spit open vertically and its chest ripped open with its organs hanging out. They were all un-easy, as they knew a human couldn't do this to an elite.  
  
They were even more terrified when they looked into the room. Horribly mutilated covenant littered the ground. A jackal had been hung by the neck to a support beam with its own intestines. A grunt had been impaled to a wall by a dead elites arm bone, which was bloody and had muscle hanging off of it.  
  
Even a hunter lay dead, lying with its shield arm ripped off, and the spikes from its back stabbed through it. "I've got a real bad feeling about this." Mathew Trimboli said warily, his machine gun now levered to blast anything they might encounter. Plasma scoring covered the walls and ceiling.  
  
They were all now scared. Even the master chief was extremely un-easy. They slowly walked around the room. Then they noticed something move behind a bunch of crates. They slowly walked up to it, ready to fill it full of lead. Trimboli pushed the crates aside.  
  
It was an elite. It was huddled in the corner shaking. This made it even worse. Anything that could scare an elite, they didn't want to meet. The elite looked almost happy to see them. It didn't even bother to try to attack them. Luckily, the master chief had a translator. He handed it to the elite and spoke to it.  
  
"What did this?" The chief asked the creature. " T..T.they came out of nowhere! We were just guarding the weapons cache and the ventilation shafts just bust open, they caught us off guard! In the fighting and chaos I managed to hide! They even got Moanyeikja'har!" It explained nodding at the hunter he just mentioned.  
  
" Please, take me prisoner! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THOSE THINGS!!!" It hysterically pleaded. " We should take him. We might get lost, and he probably knows his way around." Evans said. " Yeah, besides, if wanted to kill us, he would've done it already." Mathew told the chief. The master chief thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Alright, you're coming with us. But try anything and we're killing you." The chief said to the terrified elite." Thank you! I wont try anything!" The elite thanked the marines. " I thought you wouldn't take human help because it's against your gods?" Evans asked.  
  
" If the gods were protecting us, those things wouldn't have murdered our squad." The elite said. He slowly got up. The elite led the group, Trimboli and Evans on either side of it and the chief behind it should the elite try anything. The elite stopped. They all stopped. It walked up to a door and opened it.  
  
The marines followed it into what appeared to be a covenant weapons room. The elite picked up to plasma rifles. The marines aimed at it as it turned to them. But the elite never opened fire. It simply walked back out of the room again. They looked at each other, shrugged and followed it.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm not interested in killing you. As of now, we're allies. I will not survive without your help, and without mine, you wont get far." The elite said to the marines. " Well, since we aren't trying to kill each other, what's your name?" Trimboli asked the elite.  
  
" Minjohj'arad is my name." The elite replied. " Cool, I'm Mathew Trimboli, or Matt for short." The marine said to the creature. " I'm Tony Evans. " The other marine replied. " And the cyborg here doesn't really have a name, so we call him by his rank of Master Chief." Mathew said to it.  
  
They went into a large room with many doors. They stood there for a moment thinking of which door to choose. Suddenly, one of the doors was rammed by something on the other side. They all levered their weapons to that door, all of them sweating. The door flew open.  
  
Hundreds of small, tentacled sphere shaped creatures emerged. The marines and the Elite wasted no time. They opened fire, a thick layer of bullets and plasma raced towards the creatures. They killed most of them. Then something else emerged.  
  
It was tan in color, dismembered and had one arm, tentacles where the other would be. It held a human machine gun in its on arm. It opened fire. Trimboli and Minjohj'arad dived behind an over-turned crate for cover. The chief and Evans hid behind some covenant energy shield.  
  
They all opened fire on it. It jerked back from the bullets, its green blood spraying everywhere as it fell over dead. More emerged, some of them missing limbs, others with rips in them. Matt and Minjohj'arad reached for some dead jackals shields.  
  
They activated them, pulling back and firing at the beats' as the creatures weapons either missed, bounced off the shield, or slightly depleted it. The master chief and Evans ran out of the room being protected by the shields. Then Trimboli and Minjohj'arad backed out of the room firing.  
  
Matt locked the door and made several layers of titanium barricade doors block it, making escape for those creatures impossible. " What the hell did we just fight?!" Evans shouted." I do not know." Minjohj'arad replied to the marine. " We have to get out of here!" Trimboli exclaimed. " We must find the others first." The master chief told them.  
  
Meanwhile, Justin Anderson was alone, wandering through the halls with his shotgun flung over his shoulder. He whistled as he walked up to a door, not knowing what is on the other side. He opened the door. In the room where three of the zombie like creatures eating a jackal. They looked up at him. He looked back. Quickly he shut the door and jammed it, then pushed several large crates in the way.  
  
He then turned his back to a wall, breathing heavily, his heart pounding very fast. He then turned and ran down the hall. He made a sharp turn and ran straight into Trimboli, they both fell to the ground.  
  
" Jesus Justin, watch where you're going!" Matt scolded. " I'm sorry, I was running from, uhhh, I don't know what it is, but it aint friendly and I don't like it!" He told them. He looked at the elite. " You're letting him have a gun!!! Two even??? Are you nuts?" He exclaimed. " This elite is an ally, right now, we have more to worry about then covenant." The chief said. " You mean, those things?" He asked. " Yes, those things!" Matt scolded.  
  
" Everyone but me was murdered brutally in he squad I was in, so I hid. Then these soldiers found me. As of now, we are friends." Minjohj'arad said. " Okay, then lets get the hell out of here!" Anderson pleaded.  
  
Meanwhile, Vasques and Duke where wandering through a hall. They came to a door. Duke pressed the open button. The door swung open. His eyes widened in fear, as he stared at on of the creatures. Before he could react, it jabbed its razor sharp tentacles into his chest and out his back.  
  
Blood started to ooze out of his mouth as the creature lifted him with its tentacle, Victoria frozen with fear. It violently jerked its tentacles and tore his upper body from the lower part. His top half hitting the ground blood and organs spilling from is upper torso. The creature flung his lower half away.  
  
Vasques turned and ran as fast as she could. She turned the corner right into another creature as its tentacle swished past her neck, its sharp edge slitting her throat. She fell to the ground holding her neck, trying to gasp for air. She slowly closed her eyes for the last time as her neck continued to bleed.  
  
Chapter 4 will be up within 2 weeks. Review please. 


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4: The Escape  
  
  
  
The four marines and the covenant continued to walk the hallways of the facility, having learned its terrible secret. They ran down the hall, all of their weapons levered in front of them, ready to fire at anything that moved.  
  
Suddenly, a door bust open to the side in front of them. Flood stomped out looking around. All five of them opened fire at the creature. It jerked violently as the bullets and plasma pierced its rotting flesh. It fell backwards a pool of green blood. " This way! Down this hall! " Minjohj'arad directed at them they turned down the hall and saw light from the out side. 'Thank god' they all thought.  
  
Meanwhile, oblivious to what was going on inside, there sat Jason McCoy and John McDowell. McCoy had a cigarette in his mouth. "Damn I'm bored." McDowell whined. " Quit your bitching. They'll be done soon." He assured his partner.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the facility swung open. Four in the group. Then they saw the elite running with them and knew something was up. When they ran up to the guards, they were all out of breath. They looked at the elite with them, then at the group, their faces with a look as if to say "What the fuck?"  
  
" We'll explain later. But for now, where's Vasques and Duke?" Trimboli questioned. McCoy looked at him with an expression as if to say, " Are you completely retarded?". " Dude, Matt, we've been here this whole time, waiting. What would make you think we had any idea as to where they are???" He asked annoyed at him.  
  
He gave an annoyed look and said, " Well excuse me you asshole, jesus." He replied. " Anywho, this is Minjohj'arad. His squad was murdered by whatever attacked us. He was the only one left alive. We found him, and asked him what happened, since he obviously had no interest in killing us anymore." Matt explained  
  
" Uhhhh, okay." McDowell said. Both were confused. " I am just going to guess your missing friends are dead." Minjohj'arad said to them. " More then likely." The master chief replied. " I say we just get the hell out of here, I do not want to have to face those things again!" Anderson blurted.  
  
The master chief sighed, and called for an evac drop ship. " We need names of all of the remaining troops so we can count death toll!" The pilots voice boomed over a com. " Trimboli, Anderson, Evans, McCoy, McDowell, and, Minjohj'arad." The chief responded.  
  
"There is no Minjohj'arad on the list of marines as first or last name sir!" The pilot responded. " He's a deflecting covenant ally." The chief responded. "I see, we'll have a drop ship to you a.s.a.p!' The pilot boomed. " We will land directly 4 meters to the west of the crashed covenant drop ship, which at your current position will take 2 meters straight, then 3 meters to the left, cant miss it." The pilot said.  
  
" Okay, meet us in 10 minutes!!!" The chief demanded. " Okay men, we go 2 meters straight, then turn left and go straight until we see a crashed covenant drop ship, then we walk 4 meters to the west. We have 15 minutes or we'll miss the ship! " The chief shouted. They nodded, picked up their weapons and headed out.  
  
To their surprise, flood were waiting. The Humans and Covenant opened fire, their weapons flashing as flood after flood fell dead. Then a floods bullet hit McCoy in the back. He fell. They thought he was dead, so they ran on.  
  
He got up, the bullet having knocked him over, but not penetrating the layers of flak jackets he was wearing. But now, he was alone, flood closing in around him. He fired his machine gun franticly at them backing up until his back was too a tree.  
  
He fired until he was down to one clip. Then he threw grenades franticly, killing some flood. Then he fired again. He continued to fire. Then his gun made a click noise. He was out of ammo. He slid down the tree, the flood closing in. They swirled their sharp tentacles around.  
  
As the 4 left ran they head ripping of flesh and a deafening horrible scream of pain. They knew it was McCoy. They all felt guilty, just assuming he had died. The fact that they could have saved him made them feel bad, even Minjohj'arad, as he had become fond of his Infidel companions.  
  
He felt a strange bondage between them. This was because, not only had they saved him when they could have killed him, but they were kind to him. The chief had even said a "Deflecting Covenant Ally" instead of a captured covenant prisoner.  
  
He felt as if he owed the ones he had been trained to hate and destroy. He felt, as if they were friends. Something he never thought an Elite and a Human could do.  
  
They reached the crashed covenant drop ship, and took a small rest. Then they headed west running as fast as they could. They saw lights shinning through the jungle, and marines inside the drop ship holding off the flood.  
  
They reached the ship, and inside was Major Zoufe Brikofski, a Russian leader there to personally greet to Elite. " And you would be Minjohj'arad? " He said to the elite smiling warmly, the other marines smiled, as they had never seen an elite this close that wasn't trying to kill them.  
  
" Correct. I would like to deflect from the covenant 0/5 H/K squad and be admitted into the Infidel army." The Elite said. The Major held out his hand and smiled. " Welcome to the marines Minjohj'arad." Brikofski said smiling warmly at the alien. It smiled back, the first time any of them had seen a covenant smile warmly, and shook his hand.  
  
" I think I'm going to like it here." The elite smiled warmly as the drop ship took off for the ship Deep Space 9. This was the beginning of a friendship of enemies.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Did ya like it? I'm going to make a sequel story to this. Reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
